comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirge (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Seeker. For the Predacon, see Dirge (Predacon). Dirge is a master of using fear as a weapon. Mournful, morose, and silent, his behavior gives even close comrades like Ramjet the creeps. Dirge actively cultivates this atmosphere; his engines are even tuned to generate fear in all who hear them. Few realize, however, that this need to instill fear is part of an overwhelming need for control over his own situation. Should things spiral out of control, Dirge falls victim to paralyzing fear himself and his usefulness as a warrior vanishes. However, those who know Dirge realize that his gloominess and cowardice are indicators that he was never cut out for conquest. Deep down, all he wants is old, quiet life back, and doesn't want any trouble for it. But he knows that's probably not an option for him, regardless of whoever wins. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Retroactive Immortality': Dirge somehow has the supernatural ability to automatically resurrect and heal from any death he suffers. The resurrection often occurs almost immediately. He has recovered from being shot, stabbed, crushed, exploded, decapitated, and incinerated. Thrust & Ramjet have stated that Dirge is fated to be alive to see the end of the universe. **''Latent Healing Factor: Dirge can heal from any and all injuries upon death and resurrection. If he sustains a non-fatal injury, it must be repaired manually. Abilities *'Expert Flyer''' *'Military Protocol' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *If Dirge feels he's losing control of a combat situation, his own fear would diminish his own effectiveness. *Fear generator ineffective on those with indomitable wills. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Fear Generator': produces soundwaves that stimulate fear in organic nervous systems. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Leviathan'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Null-ray': one of the signature weapons of Starscream and the Seekers, the null-ray is capable of stopping any electrical device with one shot be it human or Transformer. *'Concussion missiles' Trivia *Dirge's resurrective immortality is a reference to the fact that in almost every universe Dirge has existed in, he's almost always died. This way, it won't stick in this universe and would compound his misery. **The power itself is a reference to Mister Immortal of the original Great Lakes Avengers. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Leviathan crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Resurrection Category:Healing Factor Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Death in Combat Category:Impaled Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters